


time

by mesoquatic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Full Moon, Marauders, Marauders era, Snape finds out, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: One second can feel like a second or a million years. Other seconds can feel like milliseconds. A moment can be a blink of an eye or a lifetime. Feeling is what controlled the switch, and feeling is something Remus tried to forget.
Kudos: 6





	time

Time is a construct of the mind.

It is, really. One second can feel like a second or a million years. Other seconds can feel like milliseconds. A moment can be a blink of an eye or a lifetime. Feeling is what controlled the switch, and feeling is something Remus tried to forget.

His friends, James, Sirius, and Peter, they didn’t help. Ever since day one, they were prodding him into a loveable person, and he loved it. He did. Being at school was the best time of his life. Sneaking into the library at night, stopping mischief caused by the other three, going to Hogsmeade. He loved it. When they found out about the Shrieking Shack and him, well, they did not leave. And he could never repay them for that.

He thought he’d love them forever.

_He thought._

Everything seemed too good to be true. Time moved fast for the whole day, slowing down to a decent pace when he approached the Whomping Willow. The hair on the back of his neck rose and fell with the wind. His hand shook when he immobilized the tree.

The others would be there shortly after him. He never waited for them, as to complete his own preparation ritual. Them being there was wonderful, yes, but he still needed to assure himself everything was to be fine. They would stay until it started, waiting long enough that he lost his mind before leaving. Sirius admitted that, on more than one occasion, they would hide just inside the tunnel to hear if anything went wrong.

Tunnel. He stumbled through, having paused in thought, just before the willow woke back up. He leaned occasionally, blinking. Fatigue found him quickly. Just another sign that his body was preparing itself. Not his mind, though.

He got into the shack, closing the door behind him. It would alert to anyone’s arrival. Sitting, he loosened his tie.

The Marauders weren’t far behind, bringing along cards and snacks to entertain them all. They never admitted to Remus, but he knew it was their attempt to distract him. Halfway through, as James leaned over his cards and rambled, Sirius would move closer to Remus. He was always the last to leave and the one to stay the closest. While Remus believed the others had an underlying fear of him, Sirius was always the least fearful.

These were the slower moments where each second was a decade long. Watching his friends be so happy and gleeful. These were the moments meant to distract him from himself.

When it started, he grabbed for his stomach. His muscles twisted into knots. Peter gathered up any trash as James stood by the door, looking in case of an intruder. Always fearful of something or other. Sirius stayed by him, talking to him softly. He took Remus’ sweater off before being pushed away. Remus stumbled at his own buttons as they left.

Remus lingered at the door. James was not far ahead of him, sitting in their spot. Peter ran ahead.

“Go,” was all Remus could ever get out. The last before his lungs blew out.

Sirius nodded, knowing he had more time.

Remus was out when the yelling started up. Even if he was, he would not be able to distinguish his own from others.

When he came to in the morning, Sirius was always there. Quick moments, slipping out of his fingers like sand. Sirius humming a song from the radio, usually something from the summer when he had access to one. He used ripped up pieces from an old shirt to clean any blood.

“Good morning,” Sirius muttered.

Remus knew Sirius knew when he woke up, but always hoped the small hums stayed longer. That those quick moments could be the ones that were decades long.

“Severus isn’t saying a word,” James came in, muttering other curses under his breath.

Remus sat up slowly, ignoring Sirius’ complaints. James paused, knowing his mistake. While Remus had yet to find his voice, Sirius found it for him.

“I’m sorry, Remus.”

Seconds, that time, were bricks as he learned of his friend’s betrayal.


End file.
